mlpfandomcom_pt-20200214-history
Blog de usuário:WaxingCrescent/Red Fields - Parte 13
Fala pessoal!!! Estou de volta com mais uma Parte do incrível e emocionante Red Fields, que eu já fechei com a TV Tokyo para exibir sua versão anime. xD E mais uma vez eu quero agradecer o apoio e a consideração que vocês tem com a minha série. Muito obrigado mesmo, pessoal. =D thumb|240px|Queen Aurora, por Karah ArtiveE mais uma vez, a usuária Karah Arive fez um ótimo trabalho e trouxe também a 1ª versão da Queen Aurora. Ficou epicamente incrível. Muito obrigado novamente Karah. =D Queen Aurora é a irmã mais velha da Queen Dusky, por parte de pai. Tem 35 anos e é a herdeira da mandala da luz que contém os 8 Order Powers benignos, sendo o Light Power o principal. Aurora se tornou a herdeira do trono do seu Império depois da morte de seu pai, com isso, Dusky se rebelou. Numa batalha mortal, Dusky foi derrotada, mas Aurora achava que ela estava morta, até perceber que os Order Powers foram roubados de seu Reino e foram parar em outra dimensão. Atualmente, Aurora auxilia Nightstrike e as outras contra Dusky. Ela faz isso através de uma habilidade própria que permite criar projeções astrais para estar presente sempre que pode em Red Fields. Sua marca é um nascer do sol. Está determinada em descobrir como atravessar as dimensões para estar completamente ao lado de suas Amazonas para enfrentar sua irmã e colocar um fim em tudo, de uma vez por todas. Agora vamos com a tão esperada (ou não) Parte 13: Intro / Parte 1 / Parte 2 / Parte 3 / Parte 4 / Parte 5 / Parte 6 / Parte 7 / Parte 8 / Parte 9 / Parte 10 / Parte 11 / Parte 12 Pesadelo Real Batalha Clean Lake Park. 02:26 PM Nightstrike, Hydra, Shockwave, Electric Storm e Javelin chegam ao local e encontram Razorback, Tsunami, Blindside, Black Emerald e Depth Charge. Nightstrike repara em Razorback. Nightstrike: *surpresa* É...ele. Hydra: Sai fora, Nightstrike! Eu vi primeiro. Shockwave: O que tem ele, Nightstrike? Nightstrike: *assustada* Ele também estava naquele meu pesadelo. Razorback: Errado, garota! Seu pesadelo começa é agora. Razorback concentra energia em suas patas. Blindside: Calma aí, Razorback! Essas garotas não são brincadeira. Elas tem se tornado cada vez mais fortes. As garotas conversam entre si. Shockwave: *surpresa* Verdade, Nightstrike! Eu lembro de você dizer algo sobre um pônei branco, com crina vermelha e amarela. Você disse que ele também usou habilidades do Plasma Power nesse pesadelo. Nightstrike: E o pior! Sinto um pouco do poder do Plasma Power vindo dele. Hydra: *animada* Então realmente o pônei lindo do seu pesadelo é real, e ele está aqui na minha frente? Agora que estou apaixonada de verdade. Javelin: Mas e o Water Power? Era esse que viemos buscar! Nightstrike: Realmente...Sinto o Water Power. Ele está vindo do...Depth Charge. Javelin: *assusta* Do Depth? Não mesmo! Javelin vira para Depth Charge. Javelin: Ô Depth, seu paspalho! Sei que você foi um completo idiota, mas não precisa ficar junto com esse bando de imbecis, não! Blindside: *sorri* Ele não pode te ouvir! Agora ele é uma marionete que está sendo controlado por nós. Javelin: Maldito! Mesmo ele tendo me enganado e se aproveitado das minhas habilidades de velocista, você não tem direito de controlá-lo. Blindside: Quero que saiba de uma coisa, Javelin! Depth não te usou e não aproveitou de você. Ele realmente acreditava em seu potencial e faria de tudo para ter você na equipe de velocistas nos Jogos de Inverno. Nós tínhamos um acordo para você ser mantida na equipe, mas ele quebrou, já que ele tinha gosto de ter você voando junto com ele. Javelin: *chocada* N-Não cre-eio!! Razorback: Chega de falatório e vamos acabar com elas. PLASMA CANON! Razorback cria uma rajada de plasma e dispara contra o quinteto. Nightstrike: Atenção, garotas! Esquivem-se! Todas se esquivam do ataque que explode em um muro. Hydra: Deixa o bonitão comigo. FIRE BALL! Hydra dispara seu ataque contra Razorback. Razorback: Garota ingênua! PLASMA DASH! Razorback concentra energia em sua pata e acerta no Fire Ball, lançando ele para baixo e explodindo no chão. Hydra: *surpresa* Uia! Ele é forte! Adoro isso! Nightstrike: Hydra! O que falei sobre ataques imprudentes? Hydra: Relaxe, Nightstrike! *sorri* Você não pode deter uma garota apaixonada. Hydra sai correndo na direção de Razorback. Nightstrike: *suspiro* Ela não tem jeito! Black Emerald: Não quero ficar de fora desse show! Vou acabar com a garota do meio ambiente, por causa da última luta. MULTIPLE STONES! Black Emerald dispara várias pedras contra Shockwave. Shockwave: Hein? Electric Storm usa sua super velocidade e tira Shockwave do caminho, antes do ataque acertar. Shockwave: Obrigada, Electric! Agora vamos pegá-los! Shockwave prende sua crina no estilo rabo de cavalo. Tsunami repara em Electric Storm. Tsunami: Essa tampinha me acertou na última luta. Agora vou acabar com ela de vez. Nightstrike: Ok garotas! Vamos lutas individuais novamente. Nightstrike repara em Javelin que está parada, cabisbaixa e triste. Nightstrike: Javelin! Vamos, temos que enfrentá-los. Javelin: *triste* Tenho que fazer ele acordar, para eu saber se essa parada era verdade. Javelin faz uma expressão de determinação. Javelin: Night! Pode deixar o Depth comigo. Vou fazer ele sair dessa. Nightstrike: Tudo bem! Então sobrou o Blindside para mim. Blindside: Então vamos ver como você ficou forte, usuária do Shadow Power. Mas primeiro... Blindside olha para Depth Charge. Blindside: Depth! Acabe com Javelin. Javelin: *susto* Ai! Depth Charge concentra um ataque em sua pata. Depth Charge: *controlado* WATER CANON! Depth dispara uma rajada de água contra Javelin, que se esquiva com um rasante. Nightstrike repara no ataque e vira para Blindside. Nightstrike: *brava* Você vai pagar por isso. Não tem o direito de controlar a mente de ninguém. Pode ter certeza que agora eu não vou fugir de você. Blindside sorri. Hydra vs. Razorback. Razorback usa alguns ataques, mas Hydra se esquiva de todos. Hydra: *sorrindo* Isso é muito divertido. Razorback: *sorri* Vai curtindo mesmo! Só quero ver suas lágrimas de dor, quando eu te acertar. Hydra: Deixa de ser bobo! Por que não saímos daqui e vamos para outro lugar mais tranquilo? Hydra pisca para Razorback. Razorback: Para de me zoar! A única coisa que me interessa, é ver você no chão, toda queimada. Hydra: *chateada* Ahhh! Isso não foi legal. Agora vou te atacar com tudo. HOT BREATH OF THE LOVE! (nota: Hot Breath of the Love é o Fire Blow.) Hydra usa seu ataque de cuspe de fogo contínuo contra Razorback. Razorback se esquiva, pulando para trás, ficando fora do campo de alcance do ataque de Hydra. Razorback: Mas que nome idiota de ataque é esse? Hydra: Eu entrei em um acordo com o Fire Power e mudamos o nome do Fire Blow. Não soou mais quente e romântico? Razorback: *sorri* Garota! Você tem problemas mentais. Shockwave vs. Black Emerald. Shockwave: TREE ROOT! Black Emerald: EARTH BARRIER! O ataque de Shockwave acerta na barreira de Black Emerald. Black Emerald: Desista de querer me acertar! Shockwave: Eu vou tentar, até conseguir. Black Emerald: Agora é minha vez. MULTIPLE STONES! Shockwave: LEAF STORM! Black Emerald dispara várias pedras contra Shockwave que contra ataca com várias folhas. As folhas de Shockwave cortam as pedras de Black Emerald e vão ao encontro dela. Black Emerald: O que? EARTH BARRIER! Black Emerald cria uma barreira, mas não muito forte. As folhas de Shockwave batem na barreira e a quebra. Duas folhas acertam Black Emerald. Uma passa de raspão em seu rosto, do lado direito. E a outra acerta sua orelha esquerda, fazendo um pequeno corte. Black Emerald: Idiota! Isso dói! Shockwave: Falei que ia te acertar. Shockwave sorri. Electric Storm vs. Tsunami. Tsunami ataca Electric Storm, mas ela se esquiva com sua super velocidade e contra ataca. Electric Storm: ELECTRIC DASH! Tsunami usa sua habilidade para cancelar a habilidade, porém Electric continua no embalo e acerta sua pata no rosto dele. Ele cambaleia. Tsunami: *bravo* Sua 'pilantrinha'! Como ousa? Electric Storm: *séria* Você me rebaixou na última vez! Tudo que eu mais quero, é te bater. Tsunami: Você vai engolir essas palavras, junto com seus dentes. Javelin vs. Depth Charge. Javelin: Ei Depth! Qualé cara?! Acorde, por favor! Depth Charge: WATER JET! Depth Charge usa um jato d'água contra Javelin. Esse ataque é muito fino e perfurante Javelin se esquiva, mas o jato acerta em sua asa esquerda, arrancando uma pena. Javelin: Isso foi perigoso! Depth Charge se aproxima de Javelin e ataca novamente. Depth Charge: WATER BALL! x3 Depth cria três esfera em sua pata, uma seguida da outra e acerta todas em Javelin. No seu rosto do lado direito, no seu peito e na sua barriga. Javelin cai. Javelin: *triste* De-epth! Isso chama a atenção de Nightstrike. Nightstrike: *preocupada* Javelin!!!! Blindside: Não se distraia. Blindside prepara um ataque. Nightstrike olha para ele, com uma expressão de preocupação. Mas... Blindside: Ei? O que é isso? Nightstrike: Que poder é esse? Blindside e Nightstrike sentem a atividade de um Order Power. Blindside: *preocupado* É um poder enorme! Nightstrike: *preocupada* E está vindo para cá. Nightstrike / Blindside: Atenção todos! Recuar! Ambos param de lutar e os grupos se juntam, cada um de um lado da praça. Tsunami: Droga, Blind! O que foi isso? Blindside: Algo assustador está vindo! E é um Order Power! Black Emerald: Impressão minha, ou a temperatura está abaixando? Razorback: Quem está vindo? Do outro lado. Hydra: *chateada* Poxa, Nightstrike! Estava muito bom lutar com meu futuro namorado. Nightstrike: Outro Order Power está chegando! Shockwave: Estranho! Está ficando frio. Javelin: Qual está chegando? Nightstrike / Blindside: É o Ice Power. Nesse instante, Blizzard surge no local. Ela está flutuando. Seu corpo é revestido por uma luz branca com azul e seus olhos são brancos. Sua presença faz o lago do local congelar. Todos os 10 olham para ela. Nightstrike olha para ela por uns instantes e logo fica chocada. Ela coloca o seu casco no rumo de sua boca. Nightstrike: *assustada* N-não po-pode ser! Shockwave: *preocupada* O que foi, Nightstrike? Nightstrike: É...ela!! Javelin: *nervosa* Quem é ela? Fala de uma vez!!! Nightstrike: É ela que estava no meu pesadelo. Ela era a nossa adversária, que matou todos nós. Javelin: Pesadelo? Shockwave: O pesadelo sinistro que ela teve. Ela te contou sobre ele, Javelin! Javelin: *assusta* Credo! Então... Blizzard: RAIN OF SPIKES! Blizzard cria várias pequenas estacas e dispara contra todos. Nightstrike: SHADOW SHIELD! Black Emerald: EARTH BARRIER! Ambas conseguem evitar o ataque de Blizzard. Razorback: *determinado* Quem essa garota pensa que é? Para vir e estragar a nossa diversão! Razorback concentra energia em sua pata e corre na direção de Blizzard. Blindside: *preocupado* Razorback! Não!!!! Razorback: Sinta meu casco de plasma!!! PLASMA DASH! Razorback pula e vai no rumo de Blizzard com seu ataque concentrado. Blizzard: ICE BLOCK! Blizzard cria um bloco de gelo em volta de sua pata e acerta no queixo de Razorback. Razorback é lançado para trás e cai fortemente no chão. Ele desmaia. Todos ficam chocados, principalmente Hydra. Hydra: Não!!!! O meu namorado!!! Nightstrike: Hydra! Você não vai atacá-la imprudentemente também! Electric Storm começa a ficar perturbada com a situação. Nesse instante, Queen Dusky se comunica na mente de Blindside. Queen Dusky: Blindside! Saiam daí, todos vocês! Blindside: Minha Rainha! Como é possível um Order Power ser forte assim? Queen Dusky: O Ice Power encontrou uma usuária com coração muito magoado. Então ele se aproveitou para despertar toda sua força. Vocês não podem com ela. Deixem o local, agora! Blindside: Ok! A comunicação é encerrada. Blindside: Pessoal! Vamos embora agora!...Tsunami, pegue o Razorback e vamos sair daqui. Então eles começam a sair. Javelin: Esperem! Aonde vocês vão? Blindside: Nenhum de nós podemos com ela! Eu recomendo que vocês também fujam! Blindside, Black Emerald, Depth Charge e Tsunami, carregando Razorback, se retiram do local. Shadow, Fire, Wind, Electricity e Nature vs. Ice Shockwave: Nightstrike! O que vamos fazer? Javelin: Oras! "O que vamos fazer?"! Vamos vazar daqui, é claro! Nightstrike: Espere um pouco! Não podemos simplesmente deixar essa unicórnio solta por aí na cidade. Javelin: Se isso for uma visão do seu pesadelo! Vamos todas morrer! Hydra: Mas no pesadelo não tem Kraken, Depth, pôneis robóticos e híbridos e nem o Razorback lindo. Espero que ele esteja bem. E o cenário também estava destruído. Não é exatamente igual ao pesadelo. Javelin: É, mas vamos morrer de qualquer forma, se ficarmos aqui. Nesse instante, Blizzard prepara um ataque. Blizzard: ICE STALACTITE! Blizzard cria uma estalactite de gelo e dispara contra o grupo. Nightstrike: Garotas! Cuidado! Nightstrike, Javelin e Hydra se esquivam, mas Electric Storm está imóvel. Porém Shockwave pula e empurra ela. O ataque de Blizzard estoura no chão, mas vários fragmentos de gelo acertam elas, lhes causando vários ferimentos leves. Exceto Electric Storm que estava sendo protegida por Shockwave. Shockwave: *preocupada* Ei Electric! O que foi? Electric Storm: ... Shockwave: Você está tremendo! E não é de frio. Nightstrike olha para Blizzard e finalmente a reconhece. Nightstrike: *assustada* O que? Não pode ser. Uma lágrima escorre de seus olhos. Javelin: O que foi agora? Nightstrike: Ela é...a Blizzard! Todas ficam surpresas. Blizzard prepara um novo ataque. Blizzard: RAIN OF SPIKES! Nightstrike: Todas, atrás de mim! SHADOW SHIELD! O ataque de Blizzard acerta o escudo, mas é destruído e alguns espetos de gelo ferem elas. Javelin tira um espeto do seu ante braço com a boca. Nightstrike: Temos que acordá-la. Javelin: Então vamos descer a porrada nela! Hydra, ataque duplo! As duas vão na direção de Blizzard. Hydra: Ok! FIRE EXPLOSION! Javelin: WIND BALL! Ambas disparam seus ataques contra Blizzard. Blizzard: ICE BARRIER! Blizzard cria uma barreira de gelo e os ataques acertam na barreira. Javelin: *sorri* Uma barreira de gelo não vai parar um ataque de fogo e uma esfera de vento. A barreira não sofre dano nenhum. Hydra: *surpresa* O que? Javelin: *assustada* Não é possível! Blizzard: ICE STALACTITE! Blizzard dispara um ataque na direção de Hydra, mas Javelin empurra ela e a estalactite acerta em Javelin, lhe causando um grande dano. Javelin cai no chão, toda ferida. Hydra: *assustada* Javelin!!!!!!!!!! Nightstrike: Droga! REBUKE! Nightstrike usa sua habilidade para curar Javelin. Que é curada só um pouco. Javelin: Essa doeu muito! Hydra: *aliviada* Ufa! Blizzard: ICE STALACTITE! x3 Blizzard cria três novas estalactites e dispara no rumo de Nightstrike, Shockwave e Electric Storm. (nota: Como ela fez três. Elas são menores do que quando ela ataca só com uma estalactite.) Nightstrike: SHADOW SHIELD! A primeira estalactite acerta o escudo e é destruída, porém o escudo também é destruído e vários fragmentos acerta Nightstrike. As outras duas vão na direção de Shockwave e Electric Storm. Electric Storm está em estado de choque e tremendo. Shockwave: Electric! Você precisa se mover. Porém Shockwave empurra Electric Storm e uma das estalactites acerta o chão. Mas Shockwave não consegue se desviar e a outra perfura seu peito, perto de sua pata direita. Shockwave: Ahhhh! As outras olham assustadas. Electric Storm volta a si. Electric Storm: *assustada* Shockwave?! Blizzard concentra energia em suas patas. Nightstrike: Hydra! Javelin! Recuem e fiquem atrás de mim! Algo grande está vindo. Javelin e Hydra recuam e ficam atrás de Nightstrike. Blizzard: RAIN OF STALACTITES! Blizzard cria várias estalactites de gelo (tamanho normal) e dispara contra o grupo. Nightstrike: SHADOW SHIELD! Nightstrike cria seu escudo, mas logo perde força e desaparece. Shadow Power: É o fim! Com olhares de preocupação, todas olham os espetos de gelo vindo em suas direções. De repente, uma luz branca surge e retira as cinco do local, salvando-as. O ataque de Blizzard acerta o chão, fazendo vários estragos na praça. Resgate A luz branca leva o quinteto para um local distante e revela ser Queen Aurora em mais uma de suas projeções astrais. Queen Aurora: Vocês estão bem? Nightstrike: *desesperada* Espere Queen Aurora! Precisamos voltar lá! Javelin: *nervosa* Você enlouqueceu? Quase fomos massacradas agora pouco! Nightstrike: Não podemos deixar ela lá. É nossa amiga! E ela vai machucar inocentes com todo aquele poder. Queen Aurora: Não se preocupe, Nightstrike! Usuários possuídos por Order Powers só atacam outros detentores de Order Powers, ou quem tenha poderes de meu mundo. Os pôneis dessa cidade estão seguros. Shockwave sente dores. Shockwave: Ai... Ela leva a pata esquerda em seu ferimento. Hydra: Ei! A Shockwave está ferida. Nightstrike: Deixa comigo! REBUKE... Nightstrike não consegue usar sua habilidade. Nightstrike: Droga! Estou sem forças. Queen Aurora: Eu posso curá-la, pelo menos desse ferimento grave! Minha projeção foi mais efetiva. Mas durará menos tempo depois que eu curá-la. Queen Aurora cura o ferimento de Shockwave. Queen Aurora: Quando eu percebi que o Ice Power tinha liberado um poder enorme depois de ter encontrado um ótimo usuário, eu fiquei bastante preocupada com o que poderia acontecer com vocês. Então eu fiz de tudo para criar essa projeção para salvar vocês, caso se precisasse. Nightstrike: Mas e a Queen Dusky? Ela pode ir atrás da Blizzard e matá-la depois de extrair o Ice Power. Electric Storm: *pensando* Mas a usuária do Spirit Power não morreu. Queen Aurora: Não sei se com o atual poder de Dusky e seus sete Order Powers, ela seria capaz de derrotar um usuário tão poderoso. Javelin fica pensativa por instantes. Javelin: Mas se Dusky, ao invés de ter sete Order Powers, tiver doze? Queen Aurora faz uma expressão ruim. Nightstrike: *confusa* Do que você está falando? Javelin: Pensa bem, Nightstrike! Quase morremos agora pouco. Isso está perigoso para nós, somos só adolescentes, temos uma vida toda para curtir ainda. Nightstrike: Você quer dizer que... Shockwave: Javelin está certa! Estamos nos arriscando demais por coisas que não são do nosso mundo. Nightstrike: Esperem! Vocês querem dizer que... Javelin: Sim! Vamos nos aliar com a Queen Dusky! Nightstrike: *susto* Você sabe o que está dizendo? Shockwave: É isso mesmo, Nightstrike! Se nos aliarmos com a Queen Dusky, aumentamos a nossa força de equipe e a dela também. Nightstrike: *surpresa* O que? Javelin: Então vamos atrás dos Order Powers restantes e por último a Blizzard. Dusky vai ter os 16, ela volta para a dimensão dela, e essas duas se entendem por lá. E nós estaremos salvas e de boa. Nightstrike: *triste* Não... Hydra: Concordo com Javelin e Shockwave. Com os 16 Order Powers juntos, eles serão extraídos de todos nós e ninguém morrerá. Electric Storm: *pensando* Mas vocês estão esquecendo da usuária do Spirit Power. Nightstrike: *querendo chorar* Não... Javelin: Acorda, Nightstrike. Você não tem que dever nada para essa Aurora aí. Ela é só uma projeção, não poderá fazer nada contra nós. Nightstrike: *ficando com raiva* Não... Shockwave: Não temos que ficar nos arriscando desse jeito. Como Javelin disse, podemos curtir normalmente a nossas vidas de adolescentes depois disso. Nightstrike: *com lágrimas nos olhos* Não... Hydra: Aí podemos... Nightstrike: *gritando* *com raiva* NÃO!!!!!!!!!!!!! CALEM A BOCA!!!! Todas se assustam. Queen Aurora: Vocês estão querendo contar com a bondade de uma pônei muito maldosa. Nightstrike: *triste e chorando* Qual o problema de vocês? Vocês não são as amigas que eu conquistei. Shockwave: Nights... Nightstrike: *com raiva* Cala a boca, que eu estou falando! Elas assustam novamente. Nightstrike: Como podem? Na presença da Queen Aurora, ousar querer traí-la. Devo lembrar vocês, que ela me salvou no dia que fui possuída pelo Shadow Power. Ela acabou de nos salvar da Blizzard e ainda te curou, Shockwave. Hydra, Shockwave e Javelin começam a ficar sem graça. Nightstrike: Eu realmente odeio a Dusky, porque ela trouxe essas maldições desses Order Powers para nosso mundo. Eu preferiria, muito mais, que tivéssemos formado nossa amizade através de outras coisas. Mas esse se tornou o destino de cada uma de nós e da Blizzard também. Eu vou até o fim disso. Vou derrotar a Dusky e entregar os 16 Order Powers para a Queen Aurora. Nem que tenha que fazer isso sozinha. Mas eu gostaria que minhas verdadeiras amigas estivessem comigo, porque isso me dá mais força do que qualquer habilidade do Shadow Power. Mas não quero que essas "amigas" de agora pouco estejam do meu lado. Hydra, Shockwave e Javelin ficam tristes. Nightstrike: Queen Aurora conta com nós. Se entregarmos os Order Powers para a Dusky, ela vai dominar o mundo delas. E quem garante que ela não vai tentar dominar o nosso? Já que ela consegue atravessar as dimensões. Isso é perigoso para nós, eu sei muito bem disso. Mas isso se tornou o nosso destino, e não é só o mundo da Queen Aurora que conta conosco, o nosso mundo também. Um breve silêncio. Queen Aurora: Eu sinto muito que vocês estejam passando por isso tudo. Se eu pudesse, eu assumiria o lugar de vocês e carregava esse fardo. Mas estou enfrentando problemas e não consigo atravessar a dimensão como a minha irmã. Eu realmente preciso da ajuda de vocês e estou fazendo o possível para estar aqui em minha forma física. Javelin: *cabisbaixa* Foi mal, Queen Aurora! Estou arrependida disso tudo. Shockwave: Eu também! Me perdoa! Hydra: E eu. Queen Aurora: Tudo bem, minhas Amazonas! Eu sei que isso é uma pressão muito grande para suas mentes jovens. Mas eu vou ter que pedir para que vocês não se arrisquem tanto mais. Evitem situações como essa. Nightstrike: Mas e a Blizzard? O que faremos? Ela é nossa amiga. Queen Aurora: A usuária do Ice Power é bastante poderosa! Vocês terão que usar a mesma arma que usaram para se unirem. Mas não quero que façam isso de uma forma imprudente, tomem bastante cuidado. Nightstrike: Sim! Nós vamos conseguir fazer a Blizzard acordar e ela se juntará à nós. Queen Aurora: Muito bem, Amazonas! Conto com vocês! Agora tenho que ir! Boa sorte à todas. Queen Aurora desaparece. Shockwave: Nightstrike! Me desculpe por essa idiotice de agora a pouco. Javelin: Me perdoe também. Hydra: Perdoa todas nós. Nightstrike: *sorri* Tudo bem, garotas! O que eu faria sem vocês? Elas sorriem. Electric Storm: *pensando* Vocês estão preocupadas demais em morrer se o Order Power for extraído, mas estão esquecendo da usuária do Spirit Power. Hydra: Está ficando tarde, vou ligar para o Kraken nos buscar. Shockwave: Não precisa incomodá-lo. Além do mais, ele vai perguntar porque estamos feridas. Hydra: Não se preocupe! Darei uma boa desculpa. Nightstrike: *assusta* Tarde? Que horas são? Javelin: 16:26 Nightstrike: *preocupada* Meu encontro com o Gold Rush. Estou atrasada. Enquanto isso, no El Taco del Potro. Gold Rush está no local, esperando por Nightstrike. Gold Rush: Poxa! A Nightstrike está demorando. Pouco depois. De volta ao quinteto. Nightstrike: Desculpem garotas, mas tenho que ir. Espero que ele ainda esteja me esperando. Terei que usar Rebukes no caminho para curar essas várias feridas que estou no corpo. Hydra: Calma Nightstrike! Vai ser mais rápido se o Kraken te levar até lá. Ele já está quase chegando. Pouco depois, Kraken chega em seu utilitário. Hydra: Oi big brother! Kraken repara em Electric Storm primeiro. E vê que ela está com uma expressão séria. Depois ele repara nas outras Kraken: Hydra! O que aconteceu? Olha a situação de vocês! Hydra: Depois eu te explico. Você passaria no El Taco del Potro primeiro? A Nightstrike precisa ir para lá. Kraken: Sem problemas! Sobem aí! O quinteto sobe no utilitário e vão até o local. No El Taco del Potro. Gold Rush: *chateado* Já são 16:47. Ela não deve vir mais. Gold Rush se levanta e vai embora cabisbaixo. Gold Rush: Droga! Achei que era possível um namoro com a Nightstrike. Alguns minutos depois, Kraken e o quinteto chega no local. Kraken: Chegamos! Nightstrike olha pela janela e só avista os funcionários da lanchonete. Nightstrike: *preocupada* Cadê o Gold Rush? Shockwave: Vish, já são 16:50. Nightstrike: *triste* Ele já foi embora! Hydra: Sinto muito, amiga! Nightstrike: Vamos embora também! Kraken: Não quer esperar? Talvez ele se atrasou também. Nightstrike: Não! Ele não se atrasaria. Eu que cometi um erro. Shockwave: Você não tem culpa! Tivemos um atraso. Javelin: Verdade! Amanhã você tira um lero com ele na escola e se explica. Nightstrike: *triste* Talvez! Podemos ir agora! Então eles vão embora. Tempo depois, eles chegam na casa de Electric Storm. Electric Storm desce e eles se despedem dela. Electric Storm entra em sua casa, vai até seu quarto e deita em sua cama. Sua expressão é séria e pensativa. Na mente de Electric Storm. Electricity Power: Você ficou pensando demais na ex-usuária do Spirit Power. E é interessante esse tipo de pensamento que você está tendo agora. Continua... Ae :D Mais uma Parte de Red Fields vai finalizando por aqui. Espero que tenham gostado mais uma vez e também que possam deixar seus comentários dizendo o que acharam. Se não quiser, não precisa, mas seus comentários são muito importante para mim. =) Obrigado pessoal e até a próxima. =) Categoria:Entradas em blogues